


Setting the Plans in Motion

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [25]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus has a mission for Midnight... and Megatron is ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Plans in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who helped us brainstorm, and to those who keep reading!

Optimus Prime watched Midnight as she returned, having been warned by Ratchet that she'd been a little high-strung on leaving medical. He'd been buried in the logistics of how to support the Decepticon initiative to return to Cybertron, leaving him little time for her, or any of his more constant companions even. The meeting earlier, with Prowl and Jazz and Ironhide had melted down in a discussion over whether to provide ground troops, should that be necessary, for the Decepticon effort.

Privately, Optimus wanted to go and help, now that he had proof that this entire war had possibly been engineered to continue so long. However, he knew he could not do that, and had been mulling over who to send to Elita One to warn her of the coming schism in the Decepticon ranks. As he saw his creation slowly rolling back toward the city, he had a thought on just who that envoy should be. It would give her more exposure to other femmes. Arcee might even like the chance to go, and Ultra Magnus's team was certainly solid enough to lend aid to Elita One's rebel force.

::Midnight, join me?:: he invited from where he was perched on the walls, enjoying the dusk and trying to process all the changes in recent Earth weeks.

::Of course, papa,:: she sent, and rolled towards him after a moment to figure out where he was. She transformed once she was close, picking up a quick, easy pace before she used her new jetpack to fly up and settle next to him. "Hi. Are you okay?"

"I am well," he told her. "The meetings have not made me wish for the solitude of my basketball court... yet." He let his amusement wash through his field and over her. "How are you?"

"I'm... all right," Midnight said, tucking against his side a little closer. "Maybe a little -- okay, a lot -- restless?" 

"Restless?" Optimus quirked his helm at her. "Restless enough to take a high-priority task and alleviate one concern for me?"

"What do you need me to do, papa?" she asked, sitting up a little taller, her field thrumming with excitement and interest. 

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Elita One needs to be warned, and possibly have back up to protect her unit from the fall-out of a Decepticon civil war. I believe Sky Lynx could transport you, Ultra Magnus, and all of his team there in swift enough fashion to provide that warning."

" -- I could go to Cybertron?" Midnight asked, her optics widening out. "Really, papa?" 

"I think it would do you some good... I would worry, because you would be gone. Yet, you would be best suited to the task." Optimus Prime chuckled. "Just... come home?"

Midnight smiled, her arms wrapping around as much of his torso as she could reach. "Of course I'll come home, papa."

He folded his arms around her, holding her there. "I will speak to the others shortly, but for now... tell me how you have been? I know I have been far too busy lately."

She shifted one shoulder in a -- very human -- shrug, leaning against his side, her fields rippling with puzzlement and surprise. "Confused by the ways everything is changing, mostly." 

"I can understand that. Sadly, I fear many of the changes are merely temporary, Yet... we have to hope that with a taste of freedom from eternal war, at least some of the Decepticons will choose not to renew the fight," Optimus told her. "And then, maybe, we will have true change."

"Maybe," Midnight said, quiet and hopeful. "Do we...how could we even go about being one people again, papa?" 

"First, by recognizing, on both sides of the division, that we are one people, with much to offer to each other," Optimus said. "After that, it is a matter of us each finding our way in a unified world, without either side being used solely for their crafted purpose... but for what they wish to be."

Midnight nodded, pressing the side of her helm tighter in against his torso, her arms tightening a little. "At least that's somewhere to start?" 

"It is what we have." Optimus stroked the back of her helm with a gentle touch. "It is just a matter of reaching out to them... and understanding that we must also stretch to meet them."

"And knowing it's going to be as hard for them as it is for us?" 

"Exactly, bright spark... you understand." Optimus was proud of her for that ability. "So, when you go to Cybertron, will you be watching our allies for ways to help them, and us, in possible peace?"

"Of course, papa!" she nodded, moving enough to look up at him and smile. "I'll do what I can." 

He let his optics flare with brighter intensity, and nodded. "Good." He settled her there at his side then, and let himself just enjoy her company for the present. Soon, he would summon Ultra Magnus's team and Sky Lynx, but for now, he had his creation close at hand. That... was a reminder that change and hope both existed.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron looked more than satisfied now that the plan had been hammered out. The transports were filling with those who would follow and help destroy or capture Shockwave's adherents. Megatron intended to give them enough leeway on travel time to be within striking range, and then...

Megatron himself was staying behind, with three handpicked Decepticons, to take and hold the space bridge as the opening gambit. If the Autobots had had any struts worth speaking of, there would never have been a better time to attack Megatron directly and win, yet the gunformer knew he was safe from such tactics.

It made him smile sharply just thinking about all of Optimus Prime's entreaties and assurances alike on the matter of their 'truce'.

He looked over at Starscream, wondering just when the next attempt to prove himself would come from his dangerous second. That was something else to look forward to... the true testing of their mettle with nothing clouding the issue any longer. He raised the tally on the first strike to 'six', as he knew Skywarp and Thundercracker would forego commanding the Seekers in general to teleport from the transports to their mate as soon as the range was manageable for Skywarp.

Sixshot... well, the Decepticon was useful so long as he received his share of the bounty to be had. He just needed to make certain Shockwave didn't try to outbid him once they made their destination.

The last one of his party was Thrust, and that had actually been Starscream's suggestion. The antagonism between the two lines of jetformers was potent, and it had no doubt prompted the suggestion; this way both primary trines were short one member on the transports. But Megatron also commended his second's optic for fighters; Thrust balanced defensive and offensive capability with a decent processor for a fight.

They were ready with the plan; all it took now was patience.


End file.
